The subject matter disclosed herein relates to aircraft and flight scheduling and, more particularly, to systems, methods, and apparatuses for scheduling aircraft maintenance events.
Unplanned and/or emergency maintenance on aircraft may be a major expense for airlines. For example, airlines may spend a substantial amount of money each year to perform unplanned and/or emergency maintenance on aircraft. Airlines may have specific geographic locations (e.g., maintenance facilities) along certain flight routes to perform maintenance on aircraft. These geographic locations often store a variety of parts for performing such maintenance. Unfortunately, suitable geographic locations may not be positioned along an aircraft's flight route to enable the aircraft to obtain unplanned and/or emergency maintenance. For example, the aircraft's flight route may not take the aircraft to a suitable geographic location for performing maintenance. As another example, a geographic location along an aircraft's flight route may not have the parts for the maintenance to be obtained. Accordingly, flight routes may become disrupted while scheduling unplanned and/or emergency maintenance on aircraft, resulting in expenses and flight delays.